Transcripts/All Molt Up
All Molt Up : Rarity: I do appreciate you showing me the way to the phoenix nests, Spike. : Spike: Anything for you, Rarity. Besides, I've been meaning to visit Peewee. : Rarity: He really was an excellent pet. I can't imagine why you set him free. : Spike: Phoenixes aren't meant to be domesticated. Even in the wild, they like to keep to themselves. : Rarity: Well, they are beautiful. A few of their feathers will add just the right splash of color to my latest— Spike! What are you doing? : Spike: Uh, nothing! : Rarity: Is there something wrong with your face? : Spike: sighs It's a stone scale. It isn't magical or anything like the call of the Dragon Lord. It's just... red. And itchy. groans And embarrassing. : throbbing : Rarity: Ooh, precious pants, that does look uncomfortable. But even I get the odd blemish from time to time. It's nothing to be embarrassed by. You could pay Zecora a visit. She makes a cream that works wonders. Just don't get the shampoo. : Spike: There's Peewee's parents! But I don't see Peewee. : Rarity: Oh, maybe he moved out. Everypony has to leave the nest at some point. : fluttering : Spike: Peewee! : Peewee: squawks : sizzle : Spike: Ouch! scratching : Rarity: Perhaps you should pay Zecora a visit sooner rather than later. : Spike: sighs I don't want anypony else to see this. Besides, I'm sure it'll clear up after a good night's sleep. : Spike: snoring : opens : Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe you're still asleep! : Spike: groans Just five more minutes... snoring : Twilight Sparkle: It's nearly noon, and you promised to help me with my lecture for class today! : Spike: Noon? Whoa! I slept like a rock! Which reminds me – all that sleep probably cleared up my stone scale! : Twilight Sparkle: gasps Um, on second thought... nervously You can go back to sleep if you want. : Spike: screams : song : drawing : Twilight Sparkle: Spike, what are you doing? : Spike: Hiding from my hideous face! : Twilight Sparkle: I'm sure it feels terrible, but it's just a breakout. It's not the end of the world. : Spike: That's easy for you to say. Your face isn't covered in itchy red spots! scratching : Twilight Sparkle: I used to get terrible breakouts any time I had a final exam with Celestia. Who probably never had a blemish her whole life. : Spike: Well, I'm not in magic school. : Twilight Sparkle: No, but these things can be stress-related. And you did spend yesterday with Rarity. : Spike: nervously What could possibly be stressful about that? : Twilight Sparkle: groans You could try Zecora. She makes a cream that— : Spike: Works wonders. I've heard. But I'm not leaving the castle until my face is back to its adorable self. winces : Twilight Sparkle: Fine. But you're still gonna help me practice my lecture. : Spike: groans : Twilight Sparkle: throat The element of generosity and its importance in relation to the other Elements of Harmony— : Spike: breathes fire : Twilight Sparkle: gasps My lecture! : Spike: I don't know what happened! I just had a sudden case of— gags : zap : Spike: fire : zap : extinguisher spraying : Spike: ...indigestion. I'm so sorry! : Twilight Sparkle: sighs It's okay. I'm sure I can rewrite the lecture from my notes. I have a lot. : Spike: I can help you with— : Twilight Sparkle: Maybe you should leave the castle after all. And go somewhere less... flammable? : Spike: sighs : chattering : Spike: Hey there, not handsome. Starlight Glimmer: Hey, Spike. What's up? : Spike: Uh, thanks. Starlight Glimmer: Yep! Wow, I still can't believe my friends and I are getting medals... of honor. : Spike: What? Oh, I, uh... I... lowly Starlight Glimmer: At least your scales problem is in School? Heh. : Spike: Sorry, Starlight, but I... I am super busy all day giving... tours of the school! : Pinkie Pie: Really? I thought I'' was giving tours today. Guess not. Free day! Whee! Woo-hoo! : '''Spike': Classrooms are that way. groans Dorms are that way. groans Twilight's office is up there. This is a fountain. : Tourist Pony: panting Could you slow down a bit? We've come a long way to see the school, and I don't wanna miss anything. : Spike: Oh. Um, yeah. scratching Sorry. : Tourist Pony: I-Is something wrong? : Spike: What? Why? No! scratching : Tourist Pony: Uh, do all the dragons at this school suffer from scale issues? : Spike: voice I don't know. : Tourist Pony: What? : Spike: voice, straining I don't... know! : Tourist Pony: I-I'm sorry, did-did you say "firework show"? : Spike: voice I said... echoing I don't know! gasps :: "Ginger Locks": bored Welcome to Manehattan Escapes. : Rarity: Ooh, I'm going to start with a facial, and then get my hooves done, and— : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, it's not that kind of retreat. : Rarity: Isn't it called "Manehattan Escapes" because it's a deluxe spa where you can escape all of your troubles? : Twilight Sparkle: Nope! It's because we get locked in a room and we have to solve puzzles and riddles in order to escape! : "Ginger Locks": bored The clues will lead you to a key to get out. : Twilight Sparkle: Team-building! : Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity: sighs : Applejack: Come on, girls. This could be fun. : Twilight Sparkle: Could be? Some of the brightest minds in Equestria put together these puzzles! : Fluttershy: I'm just happy to be with all of you. : Pinkie Pie: Me, too! I'm not great at solving riddles, but I'm super great at cheering other ponies on while they do it! Go, us! Ooo, ooo! Woo-hoo! : Rarity: Yes, yes, woo-hoo. throat But just so we know, exactly how long will we be locked in here? : "Ginger Locks": bored A group of griffons set the record for the fastest escape. It only took them an hour. : Rainbow Dash: Hah! Griffons barely like each other! We're basically the poster ponies for amazing friendships! So get your quill ready, bub! You're gonna have to write down a new record! :: Spike: fire : opens : Smolder: If you're trying to hide, you need to do a better job. All I had to do was follow the smoke. : closes : Spike: voice, straining Leave me alone! : Smolder: What? Uncle Steve: Okay, I promise I'll get you back. Starlight Glimmer: I'll leave you guys to it. Spike: voice, straining Leave! Me! Alone! : Smolder: I can't under... Was that "sleeves made of foam"? : Spike: voice I said, leave voice me alone! breathes fire, sighs : Smolder: laughs Wow! I have seen some pretty bad molts in my time, but yours takes the cake! : Spike: Molts? : Smolder: The molt? Super painful stone scales, fire burps, uncontrollable volume shifts? It's all part of growing up dragon. Congrats! : smack! : Spike: and winces : Smolder: Oh. Sorry. : Spike: No-no-no-no-no. The last time I grew up, I turned into a giant greedy monster. : Smolder: Greed-induced bigness. That's totally different. The molt is completely normal. Every dragon goes through it. Pretty soon, you'll leave and strike out on your own. : Spike: Why would I do that? : Smolder: Have you been living with ponies your whole life? : Spike: Uh-huh. : Smolder: Oh. Well, in the Dragon Lands, a molter's loved ones kicks them out at the first stone scale. : Spike: What? Why? : Smolder: I think it's biological. We call it the "molt effect". I haven't even told you about the smell. : Spike: Smell? sniffs Ugh! : Smolder: Yeah. I mean, I love my brother and all, but one whiff, and I was all "See ya!" sniffs Speaking of which... : Spike: Wait! Does the molt effect happen to ponies too? gasps Twilight already asked me to leave the castle today. If she kicks me out, where am I gonna live? I'm too young to grow up! : Smolder: I'm sure you'll find a nice... : thud : Smolder: ...hoard of gems to guard or a village to terrorize. Oh, now that dragons and ponies are friends, I guess that's off the table. : Spike: So no creature's gonna wanna be around me? : Smolder: Oh, I didn't say that. That molt stench is a magnet for predators. Tatzlwurms, hydras, rocs... : Spike: Dragons are scared of rocks? : Smolder: R-O-C-S. Rocs? Humongous birds of prey that can snack on a molting dragon like candy! : Spike: voice So Twilight's kicking me out, and the only creatures who don't find me disgusting want to eat me? : Smolder: Seriously, I heard none of that. : Spike: voice Thorax's kicking me out, and the only creatures who don't find me disgusting want to eat me?! : Smolder: Congrats! Spike: and groans :: Spike: Oh, come on! Glow! : Thorax: Spike! There you are! Uh, done with your boring paperwork, I see. : Starlight Glimmer: nervously Uh-huh. Uh-huh. : Spike: Yep. laughs I am done with whatever Starlight says I was doing. : Starlight Glimmer: Thorax wanted to get out of the castle. I thought coming to town was a really, really great idea. : Thorax: Well, maybe now we can talk. : Spike: Uh, sssssure. Thorax: First of all, I want to say thank you for having me over. I'm in a bit of a leadership pickle, and I could use some advice. : Spike: Well, I definitely want to help you out as quickly as possible. : Thorax: Here's my problem. There's this renegade group of changelings who still feed off of love. Even though I said, "Hey let's not do that anymore," they say, "Hey, this is how we've been doing things for hundreds of years..." crossfades ...but it's like they don't want to, even though I'm the leader and I have to... out ('10 Hours Later') Thorax: ...and they said to me they just keep saying the same thing. You know, I think my leadership problem started in childhood. I must've been three when... crossfades ...three's a different story, a-and you've definitely gotta hear it. But the story about my brother was when I was two... or was I one? : Crusoe Palm: This is my seat! I saw it first! : "Rainbow Stars": Well, I'' got here first! : '''Spike': Thorax, uh, excuse me for a second. : Crusoe Palm and "Rainbow Stars": growl : Spike: Ponies, please! If I may, I think I can help solve this friendship problem. You two should sit together. You both like the same place, you both ordered muffins, you're both ponies. I think if you made a little effort, you'd find— Whoa! Okay, that had to have done it. Come on, spikes. Glow! sighs : Thorax: Hey, that was really great advice. So what do you think I'' should do? : '''Spike': gasps Uh, actually, I, uh... need a minute... alone... to, uh, really come up with great advice! pants I'll be right back. : Thorax: sighs Great. No problem. Leave me again. It's fine. :: Spike: I didn't know where else to go. I can't take the chance that Twilight will kick me out. You aren't feeling any molt effects, are you? : Zecora: plugged When it comes to breakouts, I've seen all circumstances. But as with the molt smell... let's not take any chances. : Spike: sighs Is there anything you can do to cure me? : Zecora: The ailments you have aren't something to cure. The molt's a condition that dragons endure. : Spike: scratches But if anypony sees or smells me right now, they'll be so grossed out, they'll avoid me forever! : Zecora: Perhaps we can lessen this strange molt effect. The smell is the most likely cause, I suspect. : Spike: voice It's all so embarrassing. : Zecora: I know you are speaking, but I can't hear a thing. Are you talking about teaching asparagus to sing? : Spike: voice I said it's voice embarrassing! : Zecora: If the goal is to not have your friends all depart, perhaps your volume is where we should start. : rumbling : Spike: Oh, no. belches, breathes fire, sighs :: Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! Go, Twilight! you can do it! : rattling : Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! : Applejack: Hoo-wee! You solved that triangley thing mighty fast! Uh, does anypony need a purple jewel? : Rarity: Ooh! Plum or boysenberry? : Applejack: Don't both those fruits mean purple? : Rarity: Yes, but one's a lovely purple and one's... well, icky. : Rainbow Dash: groans Just put the gem in! We're trying to set a record here! : clunking : Pinkie Pie: cheer-singing Yay! We solved another clue, 'cause our friendship is so true! Yaaaay, us! Woo-hoo! (The guys are having a morning meeting) Benson: Well, I guess that just about does it. Hanging the Halloween signs, the pumpkins... oh yeah, there is one more thing. We should all get out of here, because there's gonna be a 200 year old poltergeist in the house tonight. Mordecai: Poltergeist? Are you serious? Rigby: That sounds awesome! Benson: No, not awesome. Remember all those things people were saying back in the 1980s? (He counts some off on his fingers) ''Like bogus, righteous, and wigging out? Well, there was actually a guy saying them 200 years ago, ''(A flashback sequence begins) ''and his name was Jebediah Townhouse. He was the previous owner of the house, and everything he ever said or did was two-hundred years ahead of its time. '''Jebediah Townhouse:' Yo, yo what up, what up what's popping unlocking homies. (Everyone looks at each other as Jebediah Townhouse begins to dance) Bensons: Because he was so ahead of its time the townflolks knew it could only mean one thing. Man #1: Witch! (The mob begins to surround Jebediah Townhouse as he continues to dance when an 80s instrumental piece sounding like MC Hammer's U Can't Touch This plays. Later he goes all the way on top of the house as the clouds begin to turn dark grayish black) Jebediah Townhouse: Can't touch me up here suckers! Man #2: Get down Jebediah so we can kill you, you witch! Man #1: '''Come now no need for harsh words. Brother Townhouse, please come down here so that we may kill you. '''Jebediah Townhouse: I'll show all Y'all. I'm gonna come back in two-hundred years and everybody is going to be talking like me, I'll be the king of the world. (Jebediah Townhouse begins to spin on the top of the center of the house. As he stops lightning appears in front of him) Boom! Man #1: But we'll all be long gone in two-hundred years! Jebediah Townhouse: Oh, uh? Well, I'll just kill whoever is in my house then. Boom! (His body turns dark red and melts in the house) Benson: 'He fused his soul into the house. Silently waiting for two-hundred to return. (''The thunderclaps in the house as the image of Jedebiah Townhouse's face appears and he laughs evilly as the flashback ends) '''Benson: '''Tonight's the night he comes back. So, we should all get out of here before it gets dark, maybe if Jebediah Townhouse doesn't see anybody he'll go away. '''Muscle Man: Pfft lame. Rigby: ''(Giggles)'' If you wanted the house to yourself you can just ask. Mordecai: '''Yeah Benson that story doesn't make any sense. '''Benson: Well sense or no sense he's coming. There are plenty of documents down of hall of records that back this up. (He packs his suit case and puts it inside his car) Mordecai & Rigby: Benson's superstitious, Benson's superstitious. He's also very scared, he's shaking in his branches. Benson: Yes very scared. (closes the door and puts his sunglasses on) That's why I'm leaving and so should you. Trust me, it's your only chance for survival. (He turns on the car and leaves) Muscle Man: Dudes, dudes I just got an idea. We should all come back tonight and see who can stay in the house the longest. Rigby: '''Oh yeah now we're talking. '''Mordecai: We should make it a little more interesting. Muscle Man: '''How so? '''Mordecai: '''We should all put in twenty bucks and then whoever stays the longest can keep all the money. '''Rigby: Wait, wait that's like. (He counts the guys) a hundred bucks. Mordecai: Yeaa-uhh. Rigby: '''Alright let's do it. '''Zecora: Starlight's gone. There's no need to hide. groans Though I wonder if we should continue outside. Can't treat your symptoms down there on the ground. It's safe to come out. There's no ponies around. : Spike: I'm not hiding from ponies. I'm hiding from that! : screeches : screeches : Spike: Did I forget to mention the molt smell attracts predators? : Zecora: That's something that would've been quite nice to know! But it's not worth discussing right now! We should go! : screeching :: Applejack: Uh, Twilight, can you help me, please? : moving : Rainbow Dash: I've seen those symbols! Over here! : Pinkie Pie: You can do it! : clanking : Rarity: Almost there. : Fluttershy: I've got the key! : Twilight Sparkle: This is it! I'm so impressed. : Rainbow Dash: I'm not. I knew we were the best! :: Spike: It's only after me! I'll lead it away while you get help! This way, birdy-bird! Molting dragon over here! and huffing : rustling : Spike: Okay, maybe this wasn't a good plan. :: Twilight Sparkle: I wish that Spike was here to see how strong friendships can be when we trust each other and work together! You've all taught me so much. : Sparkle :: Friendship used to make me so queasy, queasy :: But you made it all so easy, easy :: Now I don't have to say what I'm thinking :: You already know without even blinking : Applejack :: You girls are the apple of my eye : Dash :: The race that doesn't end in a tie : Pie :: You are the funnel cake at my fair : Fluttershy :: The warm hug of a fuzzy bear : Six :: Best friends until the end of time :: We'll have each other's backs :: And let our true selves shine :: And that's because everything we need is all right here :: When we're with our team ::: Zecora: You can't hide in a tree! You have to come down! We stand a much better chance on the ground! Sparkle :: I simply can't imagine there'd be a day :: Where I wouldn't want to be walking your way :: Whatever new problems there may be, may be :: Our friendship is always the door with the key : Rarity :: You are the jewels in my friendship crown : Sparkle :: The sparks that make my world go 'round : Six :: We bring the best out, that's our goal :: There's no telling how far we'll go :: Best friends until the end of time :: We'll have each other's backs :: And let our true selves shine :: And that's because everything we need is all right here :: When we're with our team! : "Ginger Locks": That was lovely. But, um, you know the game isn't over until you turn that key? : ding : Rainbow Dash: Gah! : thud : Rainbow Dash: panting Did we do it? : buzz : "Ginger Locks": So close. You missed the griffon record by two seconds. Probably shouldn't have sung that song. : Rainbow Dash: Aw, nuts! : Zecora: screams : Spike: Zecora! Bring her back! : Ember: roars : Thorax: growl Spike: Noooo! ''panicked Equestria as we know it is over! The war that pits changeling against dragon is about to begin! And it's all my fault! My title of Equestria's friendship ambassador is a lie—! sighs Finally! I didn't think that itching would ever stop! I think they're gone. They probably never want to see me again. sighs It's what's been going on with me. The breakout, the fire burps. The molt is when dragons get older and start to change. I wish I could stop it, but I can't. I-I should go. ''(Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost gasp.Both stood up to leave but they ended up bumping to each other. They ran away. Skips and Pops stand up to leave.) Skips: (To Mordecai and Rigby) Good luck fellas. Pops: (To Mordecai and Rigby) Bad show! Thorax: That's because that kind of competition can divide you. And it doesn't get to the heart of the issue. Talking about your feelings does. Spike: In the Dragon Lands, families make molters leave home. It's called the molt effect. Thorax: You know you don't have to be sappy... Spike: But I'm growing up. What if something even worse happens? Thorax: ...or huggy-feely about it! But you should let your friends know how you feel. Spike: Woo-hoo! Yeah! Woo-hoo! Look at me! Let's go home! Thorax: Unless you still want to leave the hive. Spike: They are new, and I don't want to overdo it. Thorax: Ohhhh. Problems. Hah. I got there. : Spike: A little to the left. Oh, now rotate it just a hair... : opens : Twilight Sparkle: Hey, guys! How'd it go? Benson: '''Oh shoot : thud '''High Five Ghost: So how was the quest : Twilight Sparkle: ...What? : High Five Ghost: Yeah, like how Spike I worked together to fix that thing with our problems : Twilight Sparkle: You've barely graduated, and you're already taking initiative! up Oh... So proud... : Fluttershy: We learned about team building and problem solving... : Pinkie Pie: And when not to sing songs! : Rarity: We certainly had a good time, but I really was looking forward to a spa day, and the Ponyville spa's still open. Anyone? : Twilight Sparkle: Sounds good to me! : Rainbow Dash: simultaneously I have a coupon! : Rest of main cast: agreement Ember: You should have more things made of rocks. : beat : Spike, Ember, and Thorax: laughing Bottle Down : Trixie: Come on, come on! Turn into a teacup! : zap : Trixie: No! Teacup! : zap : Trixie: No! Teacup! : zap : Trixie: screeching No! normally Oh, Starlight! I can't put a trick that's not working into my act! How come it's not working? : Starlight Glimmer: It could be because you're just yelling "teacup!" and not picturing it in your mind. : Trixie: Oh. Yeah, that could be it. : Starlight Glimmer: What does your teacup look like? What shape is it? What color? : Trixie: inhales : zaps : Trixie: Whoo! Starlight, I did it! : splurt : Trixie: Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo! I did it, I did it, I did it! Woo-hoo-hoo! : Starlight Glimmer: Hey! : Trixie: Teacup! giggles Teacup! Teacup, teacup, teacup! Tea-cup! Teacup, teacup, tea-cup! You know what you need? A teacup! : splat : poodle yapping : Starlight Glimmer: groans : Trixie: Whoops! I guess I pictured a teacup poodle? Heh. : Starlight Glimmer: Trixie! You ruined my teacakes! : Trixie: I just got excited! This is the first time I did a transfiguration spell! Real magic! Come on! Be impressed by me! Starlight Glimmer "Yay, Trixie! You're so great at magic and having good hair!" : Starlight Glimmer: chuckles Good job, Trix. But I was baking these to give to Twilight and the girls for their friendship retreat. Pinkie Pie gave me a recipe and everything. : Trixie: Oh! You need some snacks to give to Twilight? I've got you covered. to herself : splat : Trixie: Problem solved. : rumbling : Starlight Glimmer: exhales Not exactly. : whistle blows : Twilight Sparkle: I am so excited for this friendship retreat! I can't remember the last time we all got to hang out without having to save Equestria. : Rainbow Dash: Well, we are awesome. But technically, we weren't the last ponies to save Equestria. : Twilight Sparkle: I was speaking in a broader sense. Are you sure you don't want to come with us? : Spike: Yeah, I have three new comics to get through. : Starlight Glimmer: And I promised Trixie we'd practice more magic. It might be better if the castle was empty, if you know what I mean. : Trixie: groans Relax. If anything breaks, Starlight will just go back in time and fix it! : Starlight Glimmer: laughter : Trixie: Kidding. : Starlight Glimmer: We'll take good care of the castle while you're gone. : Trixie: Have fun on your friendship retreat! to Starlight What in Equestria is a friendship retreat, anyway? : Starlight Glimmer: hushed They're gonna bond, share laughs, and if I know them, they're gonna sing a song. : Trixie: giggles We are gonna have so much more fun than them! : Starlight Glimmer: giggles Shhh! : Trixie: Twilight, wait! Starlight has something for you! : Twilight Sparkle: Huh? : Starlight Glimmer: nervously Here, I, um, brought you snacks... : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, how... thoughtful, thanks. We will... not get hungry on the train. : Starlight Glimmer: It was supposed to be teacakes, but... sighs it's a long story. Have a great time! : Twilight Sparkle: You, too! : shuts : rattling : Starlight Glimmer: Okay, Trixie, what kinds of spells did you want to work on next? : Trixie: Well, every self-respecting magician has a disappearing act, so maybe we could start with that? : Starlight Glimmer: Hmmm. Nothing just disappears, so that's technically a teleportation spell, and those are pretty hard. Maybe we should start with something smaller. : Trixie: No-no-no-no. The Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie goes big or not at all! Just tell me how you do it. : Starlight Glimmer: Well, I've always found magic is tied to my emotions. Whatever I'm feeling fuels whatever I'm doing, and the stronger I'm feeling, the stronger the magic. : Trixie: Right. Like when you were so upset that cutie marks took away your friend, your magic was strong enough to enslave an entire village. : warbling : Starlight Glimmer: Yep. Thanks for bringing that up. : Trixie: See? I'm already learning. If anypony is gonna teach me how to do a disappearing spell— : Starlight Glimmer: Teleportation spell. : Trixie: Whatever. I'm complimenting you. And me. We can do this, 'cause we're amazing, and magic is friendship and stuff. : Starlight Glimmer: laughs I guess we can give it a whirl. Now, we just need to find you something to teleport. : Trixie: Spike! How about it? : Spike: laugh : Starlight Glimmer: Uh, let's pick something, I don't know, not living? : Trixie: I mean it won't be as impressive, but okay. Teach away, mini-Twilight. : Starlight Glimmer: groans : Starlight Glimmer: If you master this spell before the girls get back, you'd be setting some kind of record! : Trixie: Challenge accepted! : Starlight Glimmer: Okay. What you want to do is concentrate on the object that you want to teleport... : Spike: Yeah, I'm gonna go... all the way over here. : Trixie: Concentrate on teleporting. Got it. Doin' the spell! : Starlight Glimmer: No, Trix, wait, not just— : zap : Starlight Glimmer: groans : thud : Trixie: weakly Ta-da. : Starlight Glimmer: hyperventilating No-no-no-no-no-no-no! You made Twilight's friendship map disappear! : Trixie: throat Teleport. : Starlight Glimmer: Really?! : Trixie: Well, it was behind the apple. It was bound to happen. On the plus side, my magic is getting better! I made a whole table go poof! That was pretty impressive! : Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, we have to get that map back. : Trixie: We'll find it. No big deal. : Starlight Glimmer: Twilight's never gonna trust me to be alone in this castle again! What were you thinking?! : Trixie: Teleport, like you told me to. : warbling : Starlight Glimmer: No! You're supposed to concentrate on the object, not just teleporting! : Trixie: scoffs Well, gee, you probably should have told me all the steps before you let me do the spell. : Starlight Glimmer: I tried. gasps I... need a minute. : clattering : opens : shattering : Spike: Hey, are you okay? : Starlight Glimmer: I will be once I cast a spell to contain my anger in this bottle. : Spike: Wait, what? : Starlight Glimmer: Do you see this storm cloud? This has never happened before! All this magical energy has to go somewhere, and if I'm not using it to fight a magical duel or bend my friends' wills to obey my every command... : Spike: Hah. I remember that. : Starlight Glimmer: The point is, I don't know what my magic's going to do. So I'm hoping if I bottle up my anger, I won't do who-knows-what to Trixie. : Spike: Are you sure that's a good idea? : Starlight Glimmer: What choice do I have? I've got to get that map back, and I don't wanna lose Trixie. If she knew what I was thinking right now, she'd probably never talk to me again. : Spike: Okay... You do what you need to do. I'll see if I can find the map somewhere in the castle. : Starlight Glimmer: Trixie! : Trixie: Oh, there you are! For a minute, I didn't think you were coming back, and that you might be upset with me for some weird reason. But then I remembered – you never get mad at me. : Starlight Glimmer: groans : warbling : Starlight Glimmer: exhales Nope! nervously Not mad at all! So, the map is probably in the last place you were thinking of. Where was that? : Trixie: Ooh, great question. I wish you'd asked it, like, right after I did the spell. I don't remember anymore. : warbling : Starlight Glimmer: groans No worries. We'll just take a walk around town. Maybe that'll jog your memory. : Trixie: Okay, that sounds fun. Ooh! : Starlight Glimmer: Did you remember? : Trixie: Nope! But I did think we could stop for cinnamon nuts while we're out! : Starlight Glimmer: Cinnamon... nuts? : warbling : Starlight Glimmer: That's a good idea! : Trixie: Yes! I've been craving something sweet since I couldn't have any teacakes this morning. : Starlight Glimmer: exhales You got this, Starlight... : Rarity: Zecora! Hello? Are you there? : Spike: voice I can't let Rarity see me like this! Please don't let her know I'm here! : on door : opens : Rarity: loudly Oh, dear! I'm talking even louder than I thought, aren't I?! : Zecora: I have volume concerns today by the scores. But it seems that I'm ready to help you with yours. : Rarity: loudly Eh, I-I'm sorry?! I can't seem to hear anything! I was hoping you could help! I have no idea what happened! One minute, I was sewing phoenix feathers onto a dress, and the next I couldn't hear my own voice! : Zecora: Ah, the feathers of that bird can affect ponies' ears. It's a magic ailment I've treated for years. : Rarity: loudly I only know you're talking 'cause your mouth is going up and down. sniffs, coughs volume Oh, goodness! I hope that incredibly pungent odor belongs to some sort of magical curative. loudly I hope you're not busy, but I must have my hearing back! It turns out that I talk to myself while I sew, and without that conversation, I simply can't think! : Zecora: It's a simple cure, and the directions are clear. Just one or two drops in each of your ears. : Rarity: normal volume Oh, thank you. You're an ear saver. loudly Oh, and while I am here, do you have any blemish cream?! Spike is having some scale issues! : Spike: voice You have no idea! : Rarity: normal voice I think I heard something! loudly Your cure is working already! : Zecora: The cream that you want is just over here. It's a popular potion for all creatures this year. : Rarity: normal voice Thank you, Zecora. : creaks : opens : Rarity: loudly I don't mean to be rude, but I do think your hut could use an airing out! : Trixie: chewing : "Clarity Cut": Ah, hello, fillies. Uh, how can I help you? Oh, are those cinnamon nuts? : Trixie: Mmm, yes. I got them from the cart outside. They're delicious. Do you want some? : Starlight Glimmer: Have you seen a big table? Magical map on it, sometimes glowing cutie marks shoot out? : "Clarity Cut": stuttering A big ta— Uh, no! Uh, why in Equestria would something like that be in here? Ha. : Trixie: Well, I cast a pretty amazing spell that transported it to the last place I was thinking of, but I might have been thinking about how I'd treat myself to a nice brooch instead. : "Clarity Cut": Ah, well, no huge table here. Uh, are you still interested in that brooch? : Trixie: Sure! : Starlight Glimmer: No! We don't have time for this! Twilight and the girls are gonna be back soon! : warbling : Starlight Glimmer: But I'm not upset. What's our next stop? : Granny Smith: Nope, I ain't seen it. : Starlight Glimmer: Are you sure? It's really, really important that we find it. And it might be here because somepony... : warbling : Starlight Glimmer: ...was craving apples. : Trixie: I'm still craving them. They'd go so well with cinnamon nuts! : Granny Smith: sniffs Oh, them nuts sure do smell good! Heh-heh. : Starlight Glimmer: Granny Smith, please. The table? : Granny Smith: muttering Well, my eyes ain't what they used to be, but I'd know for sure if a big ol' table done appeared out of thin air. : Starlight Glimmer: sighs : poodle yapping : Trixie: Darn. I could've sworn it'd be at the ice cream parlor, because it was warm in the castle and I thought I wanted ice cream, and— Ooh! Maybe we should check out the Crystal Empire, 'cause Twilight's castle is made out of crystals, so I totally had crystals on my mind. : warbling : Starlight Glimmer: tired Okay, we better start moving if we want to make it to the Crystal Empire. : Trixie: Are you okay, Starlight? Because you seem a little, uh, what's the word... "lch-bh-ba". : Starlight Glimmer: groans : warbling : Starlight Glimmer: tired Nope. I am great. : Trixie: Did your saddlebag just glow? : Starlight Glimmer: weakly No. : Trixie: Gimme! : Starlight Glimmer: weakly No! : Trixie: Give it here! : Starlight Glimmer: weakly Don't! : Trixie: What's in this? : Bulk Biceps: Cinnamon nuts! : Granny Smith: Ooh, I have had a hankerin' for these all day! : "Clarity Cut": Uh, me, too! Ever since that Trixie came by with 'em. : Starlight Glimmer and Trixie: straining : thud : motion noise : shattering : stars : Trixie: Um, Trixie: Why are they looking at Starlight Glimmer: What are you looking at? Trixie: me like that...? : : Bulk Biceps: growling : Trixie: Whoa! : Granny Smith: You ruined my teacakes! : Trixie: What?! noises : "Clarity Cut": You just had to give Twilight those smelly pretzels! : Trixie: Were they your pretzels? I don't understand. : Bulk Biceps: You don't pay attention when I'm trying to teach you! : Trixie: Starlight, can you help me, please?! : Granny Smith: You're the worst! : Trixie: That seems harsh. : Granny Smith: Hiyaaa! : Trixie: Whoa! Starlight! panting I don't know what's happening! Starlight, help! : fizzling : Starlight Glimmer: I'm glad Twilight isn't here to see this. : Trixie: Starlight! A spark of magic could be very helpful right about now! : Starlight Glimmer: grunting I can't...! : (7 Minutes Later) : Spike: scratches : screeches : Spike: panting : thud : Rarity: Oh, Spike. What are you doing here? : Spike: Rarity! You have to get out of here! There's a giant roc trying to eat me! It's got Zecora! : Rarity: Yes, what? loudly I was just at Zecora's, but I'm heading back! I can't read these instructions! Does this say "two drops once a day" or "one drop twice a day"?! : Spike: Rarity, there's no time! We have to get help! : Rarity: loudly Yes, my ears are completely clogged! Why, Spike! Your stone scales look worse! Oh, here! I picked up just the thing. Ah— : screeches : Rarity: screams : Zecora: Oh, I wish you'd escaped either claw of this bird! But the both of us trapped in the same one's absurd! : Rarity: loudly What?! : Spike: groans Let my ponies go! : thudding : Spike: Whoa! fire : screeches : Spike: groaning : sounds : Spike: scratches, wailing groans : Twilight Sparkle: Spike, what are you doing? : Spike: If my stone scales didn't itch so much and we weren't in immediate danger, this would be chuckles really embarrassing! : Twilight Sparkle: Danger? : screeching : zaps : Twilight Sparkle: Well, I was headed to Zecora's to get some cream for your scales. I had no idea you were— : Spike: groans About to be eaten by a giant predator attracted to my molt smell?! scratches : Twilight Sparkle: Molt smell? : screeches : Rarity: high-pitched Twilight! : Spike: Whoa! : Twilight Sparkle: Was that Rarity? : Spike: And Zecora! I tried to save them, but it's all I can do to stop scratching long enough to dive out of the way when that bird attacks! : zaps : Rarity: loudly This isn't the first time I've been in the clutches of a horrible giant creature, but it doesn't get any easier! cries : zaps : Spike: sighs Finally! I didn't think that itching would ever stop! : sounds : Spike: What's happening?! I... I can't move! : zaps : sounds : Spike: What just... happened? Did I just sprout wings? I just sprouted wings! : zaps : screeches : Spike: gasps I've gotta help them! W-Whoa! Whooaaa! yelping : thuds : zaps : Spike: Whoops. : Twilight Sparkle: Spike?! How did you get wings?! : Spike: I don't know! But they're pretty aweso– Whoa! : screeches : Twilight Sparkle: Do you think you can fly up and distract him while I work on freeing Zecora and Rarity? : Spike: Hey, giant chicken! If you like dragons so much, come and get me! : snapping : Spike: Greetings. : snaps : rumbling : Spike: fire : Rarity: screams : Rigby: Dude, look : Zecora: I know that the molt produced surprising things. But I'm glad that the last was a new pair of wings! : Rarity: loudly Yes! And also, I'm glad you've got wings! : Twilight Sparkle: This is amazing! I didn't know if you'd ever get wings. I'm so happy for you. Does it have something to do with this molt you were talking about? : Starlight Glimmer: I didn't want to lose you as a friend. : Twilight Sparkle: Go? What are you talking about? : Starlight Glimmer: And a magical temper tantrum? : Twilight Sparkle: Well, this isn't the Dragon Lands, and molt effect or no, I don't want you going anywhere. : Starlight Glimmer: giggles I'll forgive you if you forgive me. : Twilight Sparkle: You're supposed to grow up, but you'll always be you. And whatever happens, we'll get through it together. Uh, I don't need to carry you anymore, do I? You have wings. groans : rings : Starlight Glimmer: You're kidding me. : Trixie: There's more to it than that. I was thinking about how glad I am to have met you, and I remembered our first meeting – here at the Ponyville spa. And now I just have to teleport it back! : Starlight Glimmer: No-no-no-no-no-no-no! : thud : Rarity: I can't believe you thought any of us would send you away because of some silly molt effect. sighs Even if the symptoms were slightly unsettling. And let's face it, the odor wasn't pleasant. Nopony would stop caring for you just because you were getting older. Everypony goes through changes, but sometimes change can be wonderful. Like being able to model for any length of dress! giggles Uh, a bit higher, darling, please? : Spike: I'm glad to help, Rarity. But don't you think there's wonderful things about flying that don't involve dresses? : Rarity: Of course, darling. Flying will also be beneficial for you to help me with gowns, frocks, robes, shifts, skirts, minis, maxis... out : Spike: sighs : credits